


Experimental

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [89]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>81. Prime; Insecticons/Knock Out - No way he was going to let those ugly beasts impregnate him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

Knock Out bristled. No way he was going to let those ugly beasts impregnate him! “No. Absolutely not!” 

“You act as though you have a choice,” Shockwave said in that even voice of his. Knock Out’s apparent anger did not ruffle him in the least. “Take him to the testing room,” he said to the vehicons that worked in the lab. 

“NO!” Knock Out pulled out his staff, but the sheer number overwhelmed him, and he was taken to a little room and strapped down in the most undignified position possible. His aft was in the air, and his hands and legs secured to the frame on the floor. He wiggled screamed and jerked about, but the vehicons ignored him. He turned his helm and could see Shockwave in the doorway supervising the task. “Let me out! Stop this! You can’t do this!” His protestation became more frenetic as he felt one of the vehicons removing his panel. The cool air hit his valve, and to his humiliation he felt the wetness gathering there. 

One vehicon injected something into his line, which left him feeling delirious. Hot. He was burning up inside. Soon enough they left, shutting the door they came in, and another door opened on the other side. 

Nononononono! This wasn’t happening. Knock Out’s vents came in heavy little pants that did little to cool his quickly heating systems. He turned his helm, and wish he had not when he caught sight of the red optics staring at him from the darkness. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want any of those monsters to touch him, but his frame had other ideas entirely. His valve clenched hard, a steady ache building up between his legs. His frame wanted nothing more than for the lumbering giant to step out from the shadows and face him until he couldn't stand. 

The insecticon rumbled, snuffling loudly as it stepped into the bright room. “Little mech. You are not who I thought I would find here. Master usually gifts us with the drones, but I believe they have proven...infertile. No clutches ever took root in them. Perhaps it will be different this time.” 

It laid a sharp claw on Knock Out’s aft, and only a little whimper escaped the red mech’s vocalizer. He was robbed of his voice and all of his snarky banter. His processor was bogged down in the heat running through his frame. His tilted his hips, and whimpered, his field flared raggedly. 

“Shhhh...no need to fret little one,” Hardshell clicked at him, “I will make you feel better.” 

Knock Out didn’t want that. He wanted anything but that, but the beast mounted him anyway. He opened his mouth to protest, but the beast was already pushing into him, each sharp ridge pushing a whimper from his vocalizer until it was completely seated inside of him. The sharp tip of Hardshell’s spike pressed painfully against the seal on his gestation tank until the seal burst, and the tank spiraled open. 

Knock Out wailed inside. He didn’t want to bear young---any young---but he was open before this creature. It was horrible, and only worse when the monster began to move. It’s spines unfurled, rubbing against the walls of Knock Out’s valve. They rubbed against the lining until the insecticon grabbed his hips, rutting violently as overload his him. The spine flared, locking them together, and trapping the transfluid inside of Knock Out’s tank. 

His vents stuttered from the heavy weight above him, and from the heavier knowledge that it had taken. 

He offlined his optics, and cursed Shockwave vehemently.


End file.
